Two Angels A Cup And A Teapot
by Stormshadow13
Summary: What happens when you combine two angels, a cup of water, and a teapot? Read and see the humor abound.


Two Angels, A Cup And A Teapot.

Disclaimer: I plea temporary insanity.

AN: I seriously think this was born of stress about all the projects coming due, watching Ranma for motivation and waaaaaaaaaaay to much coffee.

Have fun with my little trip to Wonder Land and please, stay on the yellow brick road.

Tah.

Xxx

"So, what are we going to do with them?"

"You're asking me?"

"Well you are the genius."

So?"

"So, what are we going to do?"

"Well their definitely not staying at my place."

"Oh my God! Mom's going to kill me!"

"I'm sure she'll understand when you explain the situation."

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"You do realize that we can hear you?"

The two 14 year old tamers of one very stubborn and obstinate artwork turned to stair at the current reason of panic. For once the two halves were sitting side by side wearing identical looks of amusement. The two boys looked at each other, at their curses and then back at each other before resuming their conversation.

"Are you sure they can't stay with you?" Daisuke tried using his puppy eyes on his best friend.

"Absolutely not," Satoshi folded his arms shaking his head. "It would be best if they stay here, you've always got someone at home to keep an eye on them."

Two pairs of eyebrows rose, "You do realize that we are both over four hundred not four?"

The angels were ignored.

"Well," sighed Daisuke, "that is true. I think that my mom can handle them…"

"Handle who?"

Both teens winced and glanced over at the living room door only to see Emiko, Kosuke and Daichii standing in the entrance.

It took a few seconds for the three Niwa adults to take in the situation.

Emiko sighed, "how'd they get their own bodies?"

Daisuke shrugged, "don't really know, Dark was trying to steal the painting one minute and the next we all have our own bodies."

"I see," nodded Emiko, "Well they both can stay hear but I expect both of you to behave." She directed this last bit at the two angels.

Krad's lips curled up, "Slytherin's honor."

Satoshi glared at his curse warningly, "Krad."

"What?" The blond slapped an innocent look on his face.

Dark snickered, "nice." He then folded his arms across his chest, "But The Lord of the Rings is better."

"Humph," Krad cocked his head, "really? I've never seen it before."

Dark's jaw dropped, "How could you have not seen LOTR? Its like a classic!"

"So is Star Wars and you haven't seen any of them," Krad shrugged.

"But, but, but," Dark spluttered for a minute, "LOTR is the best thing ever."

The blond angel shook his head, "Harry Potter is better."

"No way! Frodo could kick Harry's ass any day." Dark then glanced at his tamer, "right Daisuke?"

Daisuke sweatdropped, "I'm so not getting in to this."

Actually," smiled Emiko, "Edward from Twilight is better."

Both curses looked at her in disbelief.

Dark shook his head, "are you serious?"

Krad frowned, "not a chance, I'm sorry but vampires are not supposed to sparkle. That is just wrong on so many levels."

"I actually agree with my other half on this one," nodded Dark.

None of the other males in the room were willing to say anything out loud and bring Emiko's wrath down on themselves but all agreed with the two angels. Sparkling vampires were just wrong.

Dark sighed getting to his feet, "I'm going to get a glass of water." He left the room. It wasn't long before he was back and walking towards the sofa. Unfortunately for Dark the Niwa clumsiness kicked in and he suddenly tripped on the rug by the sofa spilling his glass of water directly onto his blond counterpart.

Krad leapt to his feet with a shriek of surprise, "Watch what your doing you idiot!"

Dark Rolled his eyes, "Oh get a grip, its just a bit of water." Then he looked at the furious blond and his mouth dropped open. "Oh my God, someone please pinch me, I've gone and died and went to heaven."

Everyone else turned and their jaws joined Dark's on the floor.

Satoshi's eyes widened, "You're, you're, you're a girl!"

Krad rolled his/her eyes, it was nice to see that his Satoshi Sama could pass gender Identification 101.

"Physically yes, in actuality no." The curvy blond folded her arms across her chest. "This is all the thief's fault."

Dark blinked, "huh? My Fault?"

"Yes," Krad glared at her opposite, "or don't you remember those hot springs in China?"

Dark squirmed, "I've got no idea what you're talking about. I've never been to China."

"Oh really," Krad picked up another glass of water and stalked towards the other angel. "Here, let me jog that faulty memory of yours."

Dark backed up holding out his hands, "come on Krad, can't we talk about this?" He turned and tried to make a brake for the door but wasn't quite fast enough as the water caught up to him after only a few steps. He turned and growled at the blond. "Woof."

The others in the room all gaped, "a dog?"

Krad nodded, "yep," she smiled as she pulled a purple collar out of her pocket, "I was hoping to get to use this some day." She lunged forwards fastening the collar around Dark's neck.

The dog growled at the blond as he pawed at the collar trying to get it off, if doggy looks could kill the blond would have been dead a hundred times over.

Ignoring the evil look the black dog was giving her Krad turned to face Emiko, "do you have any hot water?

Emiko pointed at the kitchen, "there's some in the kitchen."

Krad nodded leaving the room she was back very soon carrying a teapot full of steaming hot water. Before anyone could move the blond had pored the hot water on the black dog's head.

The dog vanished leaving a fuming purple-haired thief in its place.

Dark glared, "I hate you."

"I know you do," Krad smiled sweetly at the other angel.

"Why I auta," the Kaito started for his counterpart.

Krad smirked hands on hips, "sit, boy."

Dark's eyes widened as the collar glowed a bright gold and he was suddenly kissing the carpet. He struggled to raise his head, "what the hell?"

Satoshi actually snickered, "well, who saw that one coming?"

Emiko cocked her head, "how does it work?"

Krad smiled, "well it is a magic collar that responds to a preprogrammed word. When I say this word what you just saw happens." The blond beauty smiled, "in other words it pretty much gives me control of my counterpart."

Dark glared at the blond angel, "you don't control me!"

Krad smirked examining her nails, "that's strange considering that all I have to do to get you to obey is say the word sit…"

Dark was suddenly flat on the floor again.

The blond glanced down grinning, "oops, sorry about that."

Dark snarled.

Kosuke blinked, "Can't he just take it off?"

"No," Krad shook her head, "I'm the only one that can take it off and it will only work for me."

Satoshi nodded wisely, "that's right, lots of sits in the future."

Krad chuckled and pored the rest of the hot water from the teapot onto her head.

While all this had been going on a little tiny seed of an idea had taken root and sprouted in the back of Satoshi Hiwatari's head. He finally couldn't contain his new found knowledge and it burst out of his mouth quite without him thinking about it. "So that's why you don't like water and won't come out when its raining or wet."

Krad raised an eyebrow at his tamer, "you really are a genius aren't you."

Daisuke cocked his head peering at his former mental companion. "So Exactly what happened at these hot springs in China?"

Dark folded his arms pouting, "I don't want to talk about it."

All eyes in the room turned to the homicidal blond, Krad actually flushed in embarrassment. "Heh, let's not even go there." He turned his head contemplating the rather interesting design on the wall opposite himself.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow, "why do I have the feeling that they both did something really stupid that resulted in this water problem?"

Both curses flushed and avoided eye contact with each other and the room at large.

"So how does this water thing work?" Daisuke glanced from one embarrassed half to the other. "Is there something that we need to do to keep you from changing?"

"Not really," Dark shrugged his shoulders, "if we get wet with cold water we change, hot water reverses the change, that's pretty much the problem in a nutshell."

"Okay," Emiko folded her arms looking from one curse to the other. "If Krad knew that Dark would turn into a dog, why didn't Dark know that Krad changed into a girl?"

"that's easy," Krad shrugged, "I saw Dark fall into the spring of drown dog and he didn't see me fall into the spring of drown woman."

Dark smirked, "you know," he glanced over at his counterpart. "You really do make a pretty girl."

Gold eyes narrowed, "screw you, Fido."

Dark smirk widened, "no thanks but I wouldn't mind…"

"SIT!"

X

Dark cautiously pokes SS13 with a sharp stick.

Krad, "Think she's dead?"

Dark, "You really think someone can die from to much coffee?"

Krad, "don't know."

Dark, "want to go to the coffee shop in the union?"

Krad, "sure."

The two angels walk off leaving SS13 on the floor.

SS13 twitchs, "Ha! Ha! Ha ha ha! Panda!""

X

AN: okay readers, should this story be done or would you guys like more? If so what would you like to see?


End file.
